Deadly Essence
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Knightbrace after Operation: T.E.E.T.H.?Ever wonder what drove him into deep madness?(Warning: Dark Content)


This is just a random,KND horror fic.It takes place after Operation:  
T.E.E.T.H. and I kinda wondered what happened.Those of you with weak- stomachs may be better off not reading this,The gore is really high in it.  
  
Warning:  
  
* Torture Scenes  
  
* Character Death  
  
* Gore  
  
Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door (c) Tom Warburton  
  
Story (c) Dark Angel  
  
******  
  
Deadly Essence  
  
by Dark Angel  
  
******  
  
They said I was a lunatic...  
  
The doors of the van flew open,Knightbrace stumbled out..He was locked in a  
straight jacket.Ever since that misreble defeat and fight with the Kids  
Next Door,They had put him in an insane aslymn.He must've been that insane.Oh how he longed for revenge,Revenge on everyone.He could see the  
cold and mental stares of random patients at this Mental Aslymn but he managed to avoid them all.Avoid eye contact.Anger boiling deep inside him.  
  
They think they know everything,I'll show them all..I'LL SHOW THEM ALL!!  
  
Knightbrace stared at the floor,He couldn't move very well -- His arms were pinned down by the straight-jacket.Two very buff,grim looking gaurds were escorting him to his room.He had his mask on..To say the least,Atleast no one would know who he was here -- Know that he was Mr.Jelly,The candy-store  
keeper.He could feel the stares burning into him,But he didn't care..He gritted his teeth in anger..if it weren't for Dr.Teeth and those damn Kids  
Next Door,He would've been able to continue his 'sacred' mission.  
  
I'll show them,I'll find away to destroy those misreble Kids Next Door,If  
its the last thing I do!  
  
His deep purple boots slapped against the marble floor,He could hear weird cries and moans coming from the other rooms that he passed,Yet they never  
phased him.His thoughts were to deep,He was in too deep.Plotting how to  
destroy -- Plotting his revenge.His sanity was snapping for sure,But he  
didn't care.He was carelessly tossed into a room and the iron-door shut  
behind him..Bolted shut.  
  
'They'll pay..They'll ALL pay...' He growled to himself,Feeling the heat of his anger rise up to his face...Yet he did not care if anyone saw,He was to  
angry to care.  
  
Damn them..Damn my parents for opening up such a shitty store like a CANDY  
STORE.  
  
{KNIGHTBRACE} a small voice inside his head whispered,This voice was deffinatly not his.{YOU DON'T NEED TO BE GETTING REVENGE ON OTHERS,THEY'RE  
INNOCENT.}  
  
'What do YOU know about it?' Knightbrace rasped to the voice in his head,From distance point it would seem that he was mental.Of course no one understood just what he was planning -- Just how black his heart was with  
darkness.  
  
{LISTEN KNIGHTBRACE.THIS IS ADVICE THAT YOU SHOULD FOLLOW....} Knightbrace snorted and turned away pressing his back against the soft padding of the  
wall in his room."I don't give a shit what you suggest and what you  
don't,Now leave me alone here to wither in my misery."  
  
That instant the voice seemed to dissapear,Leaving Knightbrace alone there  
in the room.He leaned against the wall plotting..His eyes deeply shut.Memories of his past were slowly coming back to haunt him,Everyone had made fun of him -- Called him a dork or freak.But no longer,He wasn't going  
to stand for this treatment ANY LONGER!  
  
**************  
  
"'ey,Did you guys hear that Knightbrace has been put into one of those Insane Aslymns?" Numbuh 4 piped up,Numbuh 2 was reading a comic..He looked at Numbuh 4,Numbuh 1 merely nodded while Numbuhs 5 and 3 weren't there --  
They were off at the mall buying girly magazines.  
  
** I Am  
  
Little Bit Of Lonliness  
  
A Little Bit Of Dis-Regaurd  
  
A Handful Of Complaints  
  
But I Can't Help The Fact  
  
That Everyone Can See These Scars  
  
I Am  
  
What I Want You To Want  
  
What I Want You To Feel  
  
But It's Like  
  
No Matter What I Do  
  
I Can't Convince You  
  
To Just Believe This Is Real  
  
So I Let Go  
  
Watching You  
  
Turn Your Back Like You Always Do  
  
Face Away And Pretend That I'm Not  
  
But I'll Be Here  
  
'Cause Your All I Got **  
  
Knightbrace's rage and anger seemed to be getting the best of him.Letting out a cry of fury he rammed his hand into the soft padding of the wall.Not that it would do any good..It was made of PLUSH. Knightbrace growled..He  
was pissed enough to rip and shred others apart but that would be  
impossible,The door was BOLTED shut.  
  
'He just needs enough time to heal....' Thats what his mother had said,'I CAN'T HEAL MOM!" Knightbrace felt like shouting at the top of his lungs as he was put into the van but what else did he have?They wouldn't understand their own son.They never did,Even when he grew up his life was a misery and  
it all began because of being kicked out of Dentist School.  
  
** I Am  
  
A Little Bit Insecure  
  
A Little Unconfident  
  
'Cause You Don't Understand  
  
I Do What I Can  
  
But Sometimes I Don't Make Sense  
  
I Am  
  
What You Never Want To Say  
  
But I've Never Had A Doubt  
  
It's Like No Matter What I Do  
  
I Can't Convince You  
  
For Once Just To Hear Me Out  
  
So I Let Go  
  
Watching You Turn Your Back  
  
Like You Always Do  
  
Face Away And Pretend That I'm Not  
  
But I'll Be Here  
  
'Cause Your All I Got **  
  
Knightbrace knew he couldn't hold back,He pulled out of his pocket what appeared to be a blade,A maniacal smile crossing his face as he brought it  
down.  
  
********  
  
** I Can't Feel The Way I Did Before  
  
Don't Turn Your Back On Me  
  
I Won't Be Ignored  
  
Time Won't Heal  
  
This Damage Anymore  
  
Don't Turn Your Back On Me  
  
I Won't Be Ignored **  
  
The Blood spilled over the soft-padded floor,Knightbrace was wrenching the  
dagger in and out of the flesh..A maniacal smile crossing his features..Exposed muscles dripped down onto the padding,Knightbrace could  
not control himself...  
  
** No  
  
Hear Me Out Now  
  
You're Gonna Listen To Me  
  
Like It Or Not  
  
Right Now **  
  
The blood continued to seep over the padding,To forever stain it blood- red.Knightbrace was growing farther and farther out of control.Forget The kids next door.Forget his parents.Forget the Candy Store.Forget about this  
life  
  
** I Can't Feel  
  
The Way I Did Before  
  
Don't Turn Your Back On Me  
  
I Won't Be Ignored  
  
Time Won't Heal  
  
This Damage Anymore  
  
Don't Turn Your Back On Me  
  
I Won't Be Ignored **  
  
Knightbrace's maniacal laughter could be heard echoing off the walls of the Insane Aslymn..He finally collapsed to the floor..Blood spilling out more  
rapidly.His sanity had finally snapped.He layed there laughing  
hysterically..As the blood continued to pour...The dagger fell to his  
side..His eyes finally glazed over as he took his last breath of life.  
Knightbrace was just another lunatic to die in the hands of fate....  
  
******  
  
A/N: Interesting ne? Anyway Hope you liked it.I'd also like to say "Faint"  
Belongs to Linkin Park. :) 


End file.
